Alas teñidas de rojo sangre
by LectoraNocturna
Summary: La vida no tiene sentido...la vida esta vacía...cuando quitamos una vida no arrebatamos nada de valor...por eso soy un Assassins y tu no podrás cambiarme.Altaïr&Oc,
1. Capitulo 1

_Todos tenemos a alguien que nos protege , apoya ,nos ayuda,nos cuida cuando caemos como un ángel del cielo o un hermano de sangre. Eso son ellos,mis hermanos,somos una gran comunidad pero estamos solos la sociedad nos desecha como a todo aquel que de problema en Jerusalén ¡Escoria! Nos llaman. Cuando nosotros a diferencia de ellos hemos sido educados en unos dogmas muy estrictos._

_**Nunca mates,somos manos blancas nunca Assasins. **_

_**No te relaciones con el objetivo. **_

_**No involucres a las manos blancas. **_

_**Roba, engaña, miente y estafa haz todo lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir. **_

_Cerré el libro por culpa de una paloma mensajera que aterrizo en la mesa de la encimera ,revoloteando como loca , cuando conseguí atraparla llevaba consigo una mensaje de la Hermandad debía partir mi objetivo , un templario llamado Roberto de Sable debía robarle una esfera la llamaban fruto del Edén así que me dirigir a el armario que estaba en la guardilla y rompí la cadena para encontrar un camisa ancha de color marrón oscuro de manga corta y un pantalón de hombre echo a medida y me ate a mi cintura un tela blanca para por encima de ella ancha camisa para que no se me cayera el pantalón cogí mi manto marrón con capucha mientras me disponía a pasar el umbral de la puerta. _

_-¿Te vas?-Pregunto un hombre de mediana edad de pelo marrón y ojos miel a la persona que iba tapada por una capa de color marrón oscura -Si te vas no vuelvas,no quiero ser marido de una ladrona-Recia sin ningún sentimiento _

_-Di que me han matado-Dije desde la capa con una voz baja tímida de remordimiento y él se marcho dejándome sola y por primera vez sentí como mi corazón se rompía en dos._

_Salí con mucha prisa huía de aquel campamento para dirigirme a un caballo y galopar rauda hacia Jerusalén donde mis hermanos me estaban esperando._

_Ya hacia cuatro horas desde el mensaje que recibí por paloma mensajera _

_**''****Marcha rauda y veloz donde una vez empezó todo,donde cualquier palabra retumba mas que un grito ,donde el pobre ni el rico saben vivir ,donde hay miedo y terror **_

_**Allí encontraras la luz del saber ''**_

_Era de noche parecía un gran telar negro con salpicaduras en blanco y el frío era capaz de cotar los mas carnosos labios de una noble refinada era peligroso cruzar el desierto sola y menos yo que para ser una ladrona pierdo fácilmente el sentido de la orientación pero solo me quedaba pocas horas a galope para Jerusalén así que no me preocupaba mucho hasta que oí chillido,un grito de guerra mas allá de una duna así que desmonte, quizás podría robar algo-pensé-pero en vez de eso encontré a un hombre vestido de blanco y una especie de capucha que e tapaba la cara en enfrentándose solo a mas de ocho hombres ,no tenia intención de ayudarle pues se defendía con rapidez incluso mancho sus manos de sangre cuando termino la feroz batalla el hombre callo al suelo desplomado me acerque a verle pero estaba dormido aproveche para saquear a los bandidos que perecieron en las manos del hombre que iba tapado de blanco levante el cadáver y vi que el hombre de la capucha respiraba con mucha dificultad así que decidí montarle en la parte de atrás de mi caballo , lo dejaría en Jerusalén y después lo abandonaría a su suerte._

_-O-_

Maldita sea, por culpa de aquel maldito catarro había salido con mucho retraso de Maisaf y mis compañeros no me habían esperado debía recorrer el desierto en menos de dos días o perderíamos la oportunidad de atrapar a maldito Roberto del Sable ,Galope lo mas rápido que pude sin detenerme a comer ni a descansar sentía como la fiebre subía poco a poco ,me costaba pensar con claridad tener los ojos abiertos,me lloraban y mi cuerpo totalmente dolorido tras un día cabalgando poco a poco perdía las fuerzas así que me abrace al cuello de mi caballo y intente descansar hasta que llego la noche del desierto que era tan fría como siempre los galopees de mi caballo levantaba polvo de la arena en la que corría hasta que a lo lejos vi un grupo de hombres y frene hasta detenerme , iban encapuchados tapando sus caras solo podía ver los oscuros ojos de cada uno ,eran un total de seis pero había uno que se distinguía de los demás su capa era roja dio un paso hacia delante y me habló

-¡Detente erudito!-Valla me habían confundido con erudito-¡Danos todo lo que tengas!-Contesto uno distinto

-¿y si no lo hago?-Dije con un poco de picardía sentía como me picaba la manos también como el tiempo realentizaba y mi respiración era mas profunda.

Ese es el impulso que me habían enseñado mis profesores,me habían enseñado a potenciar aquella sensación que me hacia invulnerable siempre me pasaba cuando debía matar a unos de mis objetivos ¡Como amaba ese impulso!

Abrí la boca expulse aire secamente pestañee lentamente y tense los músculos de mi espalda y mis piernas preparándome para el combate.

-Probaras el acero-El hombre de la capa contesto baje de mi caballo y acaricie su rostro negro mire claramente a sus ojos marrones y me vi reflejado, mi capucha blanca tapándome hasta mi nariz aguileña mis gruesos y secos labios y en el lado derecho mi singular cicatriz le di la vuelta al caballo para que no se asustara.

-No pienso entregaros nada-Dije con voz firme,entonces él de la capa roja miro a uno de sus secuaces a matarme ,se abalanzo como un rinoceronte sus pasos eran cortos y pesado llevaba una maza con pinchos de metal con la punta ensangrentada que detenía bastante su velocidad saque mis espada con mi mano derecha rápidamente y espere con paciencia Él alzo el arma pero vi su punto débil dejo el pecho al descubierto y clave mi acero ferozmente ,inmediatamente su peso cayo sobre mi mientras de su herida emanaba un liquido carmesí y alce mi pierna izquierda y me guite de encima aquella bola de grasa ya solo quedaban cinco .Pude ver la cara de desagrado del de la capa roja ,pero solo era el principio ,miro a los otros cuatro y le ordeno que me atacaran en el grupo. Todos llevaban una espada ,guarde mi espada y de la parte de atrás saque de sus fundas mis dos dagas en forma de colmillo de lobo ,un par de movimientos rápidos y acabe con ellos

Ya solo me quedaba el líder del grupo ,sus piernas temblaban y movió la cabeza ,quizás para hacer cortafuego al miedo que recorría su mente ,su mano sudorosa se dirigió a su espada en la parte izquierda de la cadera

-No hace falta,tú no eres mi objetivo-Dije le di la espalda,guarde tranquilamente las dagas en la fundas que estaban en mi espalda y me dirigí hacia mi caballo,tras dos pasos y oí un espada desenvaina de su funda,es como un silbido muy agudo frío distante. Me gire él se había lanzado con la espalda agarrando con las dos manos,se acercaba con gran velocidad no había tiempo para desenvainar así que saque mi cuchilla de escondida en la palma de mi mano e hice una incisión en su garganta ,me tumbo,su cuerpo aun se movió y sus ojos llorosos se incrustaron en mi mirada,querría levantarme pero no podía mis fuerzas se habían agitado ,sin comer ni dormir no tenia fuerzas para nada mis ojos se cerraban la cabeza ,me daba vueltas pero había una persona de pie de capa marrón¿No había matado a todos? Intente hacer una cuenta y aunque me costo por mi fiebre elevada lo conseguí había acabados con todos entonces ¿EL se había escondido ? Quizás no le vi ¿Sera mi final? Murmure pero el hombre levanto lentamente el cadáver que oprimía mi pecho,no podía mas mi vista se nublo hasta perder el la visión solo sentí el calor de sus manso rodeándome y levantándome del suelo después no sentí nada

_Estaba en una especie de altar,la luz de la luna iluminaba a un pequeña mas encima del ella había un objeto de color dorada esférico emanaba una tenue luz color anaranjada parecía incluso sentía como me llamaba ¿Quieres dominar a la raza? ¿Quieres hacer milagros? '' Todos aquellas frases hicieron en estragos ''Ser el mejor'' intente acercarme aquel maravilloso objeto pero el suelo se resquebrajo haciendo que cayeran al vacío y aquella esfera se quedara arriba._

-O-

La había visto marcha con aquel Corcel tapada con un capucha de color marrón alejándose de mi ,¿Quien se habría creído ? Desafiarme a mi a quien le ha dado una casa, un hogar me había abandonado-Mis puños se engarrotaron haciendo me pequeñas heridas en la palma de mi mano , necesitaba desahogarme grite con toda mi alma tenia que sacar a aquella furia ,empuje de una patada a la mesa golpeándola y haciendo que cayera al suelo y se rompiera una pata con mis manos rompí una de las cuatro silla contra la pared ,los goles hicieron despertar a todo el campamento

-¿Que haces ?-Pregunto un hombre de aspecto afable de pelo canoso y mirada apagada

-La ame la di todo lo que tenia y aun así me abandona por ellos ,por esos miserables que casi regalan al verdugo un par de botas femeninas

-¿Que a pasado con Circe ?-Pregunto aquel anciano

-Se ha escapado aquella bruja se a atrevido a desafiarme a irse de mi regazo ,pero esto no quedara así la atrapare y la traeré de vuelta si no consigo que sea mía no sera de nadie-Y con esa idea cogí mi mejor caballo en busca de ella ,por que sabia donde encontrarla ,en el mismo lugar donde la conocí


	2. Capitulo 2

El camino era largo, bajaba el camino hacia Jerusalén , desde allí veía la gran muralla echa de piedra con torres de vigía de madera en la entrada cuatro soldados templarios hacían una especie de están para revisar quien entraba así que avance despacio no quería levantar sospecha , el peso extra iba a ser un problema por que por las armas que llevaba seguro que algún enemigo de alguien Tenia que colarme pero ¿como ? Me acerque a la puerta aunque mantenía una distancia prudente saque un mapa de Jerusalén de mi caballo de color blanco ,lo despelleje ocultándome detrás de el ,lo que decía mi mapa es que detrás del cementerio había una pequeña cripta con el as palabras en latín Aldea iata es "La suerte esta echada" que en realidad era un túnel que comunicaba con el interior dando lugar a un pequeño patio ,esa era la única salida así que me lleve al caballo hasta la pequeña cripta,era demasiado pequeña tenia que dejar el caballo me coloque la mochila y levante el brazo derecho del hombre y lo coloque en mi espalda ,pesaba mucho y aun que me contaba baje por las escaleras hasta una pequeño pasillo iluminado por antorchas vi una pequeña escaleras ascendente poco a poco empecé a subí por aquella escalera haciendo que el hombre con las puntas de los pies se arrastraran los bordillos de cada peldaño , me encontré en una pequeña parcela con unas hermosas plantas ,creo que son Jazmines una muchacha salio por la puerta de la izquierda de madera con un jarrón en las manos giro la cabeza y nos miro a los dos y se le cayo el jarrón rompió.

-Ayúdame ,tengo un herido -Dije y enseguida ella me ayudo a meterlo en su humilde casa. Habíamos subido a a segunda planta justo en a habitación del fondo ,apoyamos al hombre en un montículo de paja.

-Espera voy a por mi esposo es médico-Salió corriendo de la habitación y allí estábamos los dos solo uno frente al otro.

Le miré las pocas facciones que dejaba ver su cara era unos labios secos,gruesos con una pequeña cicatriz en el lado derecho que contrarrestaba con el tono de su piel morena también podía observar su nariz aguileña,''La curiosidad mato al gato '' O eso es lo que dicen.

Quería saber como era físicamente que rostro se ocultaba tras esa capucha alce mis manos dispuesta a quitarle la capucha cuando por la puerta entro un hombre alto bastante musculoso envuelto en unos ropajes color gris oscuro, sus ojos negros como la oscuridad me veían desafiantes.

-Enséñamelo-Dijo el hombre.

Me recogí la parte de abajo de mis pantalón ancho para dejar ver mi tobillo ,allí tenia un pequeña cicatriz echa con fuego se trataba de un dragón con alas que se enroscaba al rededor de mi tobillos contra mas vueltas daba cola mas elevado era tu cargo.

-¿A él?-Preguntó el médico por mi parte solo asentí con la cabeza.

La muchacha que me había ofrecido su ayuda me invitó a tomar el té mientras que su esposo curaba al misterioso hombre.

Me había desplazado a la planta baja de la casa la estancia estaba aromatizada con incienso de jazmín en la parte central se encontraba una mesa de color caoba rodeaba de cojines muy blandos.

Ella me servío el té y como era habitual empecé al tomarlo sin embargo ella no paraba de observarme detenidamente

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Preguntó la muchacha

-Circe ¿y tu?-Dije para ser cortes

-Elvira-El silencio volvío a entrar en la sala está vez era mas intenso que antes.

-¿Porque me miras tanto?-Pregunte harta de que me mirara,por su parte ella se levanto y se sentó junto a mí.

-Nunca había visto unos ojos como los tuyos-Se acerco-Además eres muy atractiva-Me puso un dedo en la boca e intento besarme,en ese instante me separe y la empuje con todas mis fuerzas ¿Qué se había creído ?¿Qué motivos le había dado para pensar que era de ese tipo de mujeres?

-Te estas equivocando, yo no soy de ese tipo de mujeres.

-Eso es lo que dicen todas-Dijo e intento acercarse mas a mi -¿Por que no lo pruebas?,estaba tan cerca que notaba su respiración.

Entonces apareció el esposo y como si nada hubiera pasado,me dijo que le acompañara a la habitación del paciente

-Solo tiene fiebre nada mas -Argumento el joven médico-Pronto se pondrá bien solo necesita descansar.

-Muchísimas gracias.

-¿Quieres tomarse un baño y descansar mientras cuido de él?

-Me parece genial-Sonreí

-O-

Desperté en un montón de paja el techo era blanco hueso bastante manchado ¿Donde estoy?-Pregunte-Si es el infierno,me lo esperaba de otra manera

-No estas muerto-Dijo una voz me incorpore lentamente había un hombre joven con los rasgos típicos de Jerusalén-Simplemente te desmallaste-¿Quien era el misterioso personaje?

-Acaso eres tu mi salvador-El negó con la cabeza

-Simplemente te trajo hasta aquí, maldito asesino-Le mire sentí las ganas de atravesarle la yugular para que muriera de la forma mas desagradable posible

-No niego lo que soy-Dije intentando levantarme-¿Y tu quien eres?-Dije yo

-Mi nombre no importa solo soy un médico no necesitas saber mas de mi-Él abandono la sala con un portazo ,observe la habitación era una guardilla mire por la ventana para ver si reconocía el sitio de donde estaba.

Era una gran calle cercada al zoco de Jerusalén estaba en el centro de Jerusalén ¿Como había pasado sin llamar la atención?-Era la pregunta mas indicada.

Por la puerta entro un joven que antes me había hablado y dijo que la acompañara a la planta baja para comer algo mientras esperaba a mi salvador

La planta de abajo era bastante pequeña en mi opinión con tanto rojo parecía la sala de un burdel de media noche había una mujer allí estaba recogiendo dos tazas de té verde

-Cariño prepárame otras dos tazas y añade algunas pasta para este hombre-Dijo el hombre que me acompañaba

Me senté tranquilamente apoyando mi castigada espalda sobre la pared y mientras aquel médico observaba una puerta de madera oscura seguramente roble muy cara por estos lares observe los tapices que había en esa sala había motivos florares de narcisos lirios y algunas rosas por los bordes sentí como mis manos temblaban necesitaba mi dosis pero aun podía aguantarme aunque no por mucho tiempo

Tras mi larga ducha decidí bajar al salón ,llevaba ropas masculinas una blusa atada con un cinturón ancho de cuero y unos pantalones anchos con las botas típicas sin ningún adorno me puse mi capa que ocultaba mi rostro.

Allí le vi no tardo ni diez segundos en notar mi presencia aunque no podía ver sus ojos sabia que me estaba mirando y por décimas de segundo me sentí totalmente desnuda pesar de ir armada y con ropas de mas.

Elvira me cogió de la mano intentaba llevarme hacia la mesa pero no disponía de tiempo tenia que cumplir mi misión y no estaba para charlar sociales así que rechace la entrada y me dispuse a salir por la puerta

-Espera necesito hablar contigo-Era una voz profunda,un poco rasgada pero sobre todo muy masculina.

Me gire

-Quería agradecer todo lo que has echo por mi ¿Como puedo saldar mi deuda?-¿Saldar tu deuda?-Me pregunte a mi misma,y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca un chillido se oyó. Y unos brazos de mujer rodearon al hombre que iba de blanco

-¿No sabia que habías crecido tanto?-Pude observar en su cara casi inexpresiva ,un pizca de asombro ,el giro la cabeza.

Tosí a propósito ,aquella joven miro hacia otro lado

-¿Cuanto tiempo,Circe?-Entonces se dio cuenta y miro al hombre que abrazaba tan efusivamente y se separo corriendo-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada-Dijo él pero lo dijo como si no la sintiera como si fuera un mecanismo ,un resorte.

Ella fue corriendo hacia mi y me dio un abrazo.

''Soy un hombre''-Articule mientras ella avanzaba dándose cuenta de que había hecho algo malo.¿Como arreglarlo?-Dijo en el mismo tono. Parece que se le ocurrió la manera rozo sus labios con los mios tocando mis mejillas pude ver la cara de Elvira arder de celos.

-Cariño-Dijo y me volvió arreglarlo ''Tráelo lo quiero''Me dijo ella en aquellos segundos.

-Quiere saldar su deuda?-Dije mientras movía el caramelo que hacia que me trastornara la voz en mas grave para disimular-El solo asintió en modo de respuesta-Páselo bien con nosotros acompáñanos si no lo permite el médico

Salí por la puerta ,Mi querida compañera me llevaba de la mano por las callejuelas irregulares ,él misterioso caballero nos seguía de cerca sin articular ni una palabras mirando a todos los lados. Llegamos a nuestro destino una casa con una flor de plata en la puerta de atrás

-¿Aquí?-Pregunto

-Claro ven-Mi compañera le agarro de la mano y empujo la puerta yo entre detrás de ellos era una única sala y en las paredes cortinas gruesas de distinto colores para ocultar lo que había dentro

-¿Un burdel?-Dijo el hombre de la cicatriz y luego me miro,yo me dirigí a la barra que había allí sin dedicarle ni una palabra y ni siquiera mirarle seria una larga noche

-¿Quiero dos ''habitaciones''?-Dije seria

-Claro señor-Me contesto una mujer que llevaba un escote muy pronunciando incluso temí que unas de sus tetas se precipitara fuera de vestido llevaba una verruga debajo del labio y otra en el cuello.

-En una quiero un sishas cargada de Hachís y en la otra una cama-Dije mientras depositaba el dinero

-Si señor-Dijo mientras agarraba con su gorda mano adornada con joyas el digiera que había depositado y me decía los números de las cortinas y fui ha hablar con mi compañera

-O-

''¿Circe?'' quien se refería aquella chica que me abrazo,mi salvador era mas bajito que yo ,solo pude observar que tenia el cabellos largo y que era de marrón oscuro,sus facciones eran serias aunque seguramente era por la sombras que le hacia la capucha se acerco a nosotros ,mejor dicho aquella mujer morena de ojos azabache y luego se marcho hacia una de esas cortinas totalmente solo.

La chica me agarro del brazo fuertemente y me empujo con la cortina contigua a la de mi salvador y tiro de la cortina cerrando el habitáculo apoyo sus manos sobre mi pecho y me beso.

-¿No te gusto?-Dijo al ver que no continuaba su beso

-¿No eres de él?-Dije separándola

-¡No!-Rió-Por el no te preocupes no le intereso-Dijo empujándome haciendo caer sobre un suelo llenos de almohadas.

-¿Por que le besaste?-Ella puso cara de enfado ,si quería sacar información tendría que hacerla ver de que estaba entregado a ella así que la llame con los dedos de mi mano izquierda y ella se tumbo junto a mi lado obligándome a subirme encima suya.¿Por que?-Dije mientras la besaba en su delicado cuello

-Para disimular-Dijo mientras se removía por el contacto de mis labios

-¿Disimular?-Dije mientras bajaba delicadamente por sus hombros-¿El que?

-¡Dios!-Dijo cuando una de mis manos se poso en su parte mas intima-Porque no dejamos este interrogatorio para después ahora me cuesta pensar-Yo me resigne y sonreí.

Tire de la cuerda que permitía quitarla el vestido quedando completamente desnuda,mi mano izquierda sieguen en sus partes pudientes


	3. Capitulo 3

Nunca vi semejante belleza tirada a mi lado mis labios fueron a los suyos introduciendo mi lengua y jugando con la suya ella solo se dedico a acariciar mi pelo. Me separe de ella y me acerque a su cuello

-¿Que pasa si paro ahora?-Dije mientras mi afilada lengua recorría su cuello para quedarme en su clavícula.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-Grito entre gemidos pues con mi mano derecha había introducido un dedo en su cavidad vaginal

Sonreí, la tengo en mis manos-pensé-Comencé a bajar lentamente rodeando sus senos para pellizcar uno de sus pezones y provocar un pequeño respingón de la muchacha.

Llegue a su abdomen su piel olía a melocotón levante la cabeza y busque en el habitáculo una jarra, se me había ocurrido una idea.

Agarre la jarra y me dedique a beber el zumo de hierbas que había hasta que conseguir sacar con mi boca un hielo.

Ella que me observaba pudo ver como de la jarra caía liquido que me manchaba el traje, volví a mi posición natural cerca de aquel abdomen y lo deje caer

-¡Que frío!-Dijo ella mientras se reía.

-Espera que aun no hemos terminado-Moví la piedra con la boca por todo su cuerpo produciendo que su piel estuviera de gallina así que decidí cogerlo con la boca y verter el hielo en su boca

-Si se te cae, se acabo nuestro juego-Sonó mas brusco de lo normal pues tenía la boca seca y empezaba a notar cierta presión en el pantalón también podía ver a la perfección cada gesto como encogía los dedos de los pies como se agarraba a las mantas o como cerraba los ojos cuando gemía

Según pasaba los segundos un hilillo de babas se asomaba por sus carnosos labios por culpa del hielo hasta que se le cayó y entonces pare y deje que mi cuerpo cayera al suelo para descansar

-¿Por qué paras?-Dijo al rato

-Se te ha caído-Reí mientras la miraba

-¡Esta bien!-Ella subió encima mía y note como su cuerpo hacia presión en mi ancho cinturón clavándomelo en el vientre-Me toca a mí-Introdujo una de sus manos por mi espalda para coger un cuchillo pequeño que lo utilizo para desgarra mi pechera y dejar al descubierto mi torso vendado.

Apoyo sus manos sobre mi torso mientras recorría de abajo a arriba con su nariz todo mi cuerpo, mientras con sus caderas moviéndose para provocar un minúsculo rozamiento con mi miembro.

Entonces un gran ruido vino de afuera y a continuación un estallido de luz cegadora seguido de un humo espeso le pedí a la chica que se levantara pero enfrente nuestra había un hombre con un espeso bigote que alzo la espada para después dejarla caer lateralmente para decapitar a la chica que hace minutos intimaba conmigo.

La sangre brotaba del cuello de la muchacha y se desplomo cayendo sobre mí, otra vez ese color tan especifico y aquel sabor amargo, el hombre que había quitado la vida a la chica se reía mientras los gritos de la multitud sonaban por todo el edificio.

Alzo otra vez la espalda con intención de clavármela y arrebatarme la vida cerré los ojos y inspire sentí otra vez aquel impulso de supervivencia todo se volvió más lento aparte a la muchacha y conseguí rotar hasta salir de aquel conjunto se telas.

Me levante rápidamente y pensé con rapidez debía salvar a mi salvador ¿Donde estaba? Si mal no recordaba estaba al lado de nuestra "Habitación" así que corrí en su busca

-Mira que fácil esta drogado-Dijo uno con un cuchillo en la mano, se me habían adelantado un hombre estaba muy cerca del muchacho que estaba tirado con la manguera de una sisha en la mano debía distraer al agresor pero ¿Cómo? así que silbe

-¡E payaso!-Dije llamando su atención para poder utilizar mi hoja oculta clavándosela en el cuello.

-¡Maldito seas!-Grito mientras llevaba la mano a su yugular mientras caía al suelo

-¡Levanta!-Ordene pero solo aquel muchacho hecho la cabeza para atrás y se río-¡Maldición!-Le agarre de una mano y con un poco de fuerza le subí a mi hombro tenía que darme prisa si no me atraparían así que rompí una ventana y escape.

Ya sabía dónde dirigirme...

-O-

Cuando salí aun el sol se asomaba por el horizonte dejando el cielo totalmente naranja y allí estaba yo en medio de la nada protegido del sol por un están que había construido la noche anterior

-Están listos esos caballos, Rashif-Dije a mi acompañante, era un compañero de caza, alto, musculoso con un tez morena y unos ojos negros como la noche con una habilidad sorprendente para perseguir el rastro de su presa

-Listos-Allí estaba él con dos caballos marrones de crin negra perfectamente ensillados y colocados en fila.

-A Jerusalén-Monte de golpe y empecé a cabalgar a pesar de ir rápido tardamos un día en llegar a Jerusalén, era una ciudad realmente apestosa llenos de mendigos, huérfanos, prostitutas, enfermos ¿Y esto era tierra santa? Me mofaba de ellos, pasamos sin dificultan por el están de los templarios era muy fácil pasar si sobornabas algún que otro soldado de forma discreta.

-Todo en esta ciudad esta corrupto-Dije a Rashif-¿A dónde vamos?-Dije mientras miraba a los alrededores, parecía la parte más pobre de Jerusalén

-Cuanta razón tienes querido amigo-Dijo el esquivando un cadáver que había en el suelo-Nos dirigimos al gremio de los ladrones ellos se enteran de quien entra y de quien sale más que esos Templarios

Llegamos a un callejón donde solo había una gran puerta de madera

-¿Aquí?-Dije mirando a la puerta

-Si es querido amigo-Golpeo la puerta y enseño una bolsa lleno de dinero-El dinero abre las puertas.

Entramos en aquella sala estaba al completo de hombre jóvenes que bebía y gritaban

-Buscamos a Shimbad-Dijo mi compañero apoyándose en la barra

-No sé de quién hablas-El hombre que respondió ni si quiera nos observo él se dedicaba a limpiar un vaso con una pañuelo bastante sucio

-¿Seguro?-Dijo Rashif ofreciéndole dos monedas de oro, el camarero recogió rápidamente del camarero descoloco a Rashif pero yo sabía cómo hacer este tipos de cosas

Salte la barra del bar y cogí al hombre por el cuello de su camisa

-Escúchame bien-Dije mirándole a los ojos-¿Donde está Shimbad?-Dije en un tono amenazante

-¡E amigo!-Dijo el mirándome con miedo

-Yo que tu no le hablaría-Dijo Rashif mientras con mi rodilla golpeé la boca del estomago del camarero-Contéstale antes de que se enfade-Dijo el tras servirse el mismo un vaso de vino.

-De acuerdo-Dijo atemorizado tras recibir un golpe "accidentalmente "contra la barra-Esta en la trastienda y señalo a unas cortinas.

-Mas te vale que no me mientas camarero-Dije mientras me metía en aquella habitación el humo casi no dejaba ver nada

-¿Quien anda ahí?-Era una voz grave, agresiva y bastante fuerte.

-Vengo en busca de Shimbad-Dijo desafiante

-Muchos vienen pocos lo encuentran.

-El dinero no es problema-Camine hasta encontrarme a un hombre grande pero musculoso tenía un extraño bigote de color oscuro en sus ojos podía ver un odio inmensurable pero no sabía contra quien por alguna extraña razón empatice con él.

-Creo que nos entendemos-Dijo riéndose-¿A quién debo matar?

-No no quiero que mates-Dije entregando una bolsa cargada-Quiero que captures a una mujer

-¿Una mujer?-Dijo encorvando las cejas.

-Pero no es una simple mujer, va vestido con una capucha marrón y seguramente se haga pasar por un hombre de mediana edad también lleva en el tobillo izquierdo la marca de un dragón.-El hombre del bigote alzo la mano y un sicario apareció de aquel humo espeso y le contó algo al oído que no pude saber.

-Ya sé donde esta

-¿Tan rápido?-Dije asombrado

-¿Quien te has creído? Soy Shimbad además ese tipo llama mucho la atención esta tarde la tendrás.

Salí de la habitación orgulloso de los progresos que había hecho.

-0-

La habitación era pequeña tampoco se necesitaba demasiado espacio para lo que se iba a hacer en el centro de la sala una gran sisha de color verde y amarillo que desentonaba con el resto de habitación de colores violetas oscuros y claros.

Me senté en el suelo y encendí delicadamente el carbón dejando un olor a ceniza en toda la habitación, paso el tiempo mientras observaba como se llenaba de bajo la cavidad que contenía del agua y acerque la manguera para poder inspirar.

El humo pasó de mi boca hasta los pulmones pasando por la laringe y la tráquea mientras pasaba notaba como poco a poco la garganta se me secaba pero a la vez una sensación de libertad se apoderaba de mí

Otra calada mas y poco a poco deje de sentir mis extremidades inferiores me costaba tanto respirar pero era tan reconfortante la sensación de dejar de pensar en todo lo ajeno y por un segundo sentir que el mundo se para alrededor tuya pero la mejor sensación es la serenidad que te causa el fumar esa maldita mierda que cubre con un velo todas las inseguridades todos los errores y para mí lo más importante todo mi pasado.

Es un vicio ya no tengo consciencia de cuánto tiempo ha pasado entre calada y calada veo como mi cuerpo se entumece y baja de temperatura pero sigo respirando lentamente, siempre me quedara respirar y los recuerdos de mi pasado.

Una imagen cruzo mi cabeza un hombre con una cicatriz en el lado derecho de la cara, un gran parche que cubría su ojo de cristal y esa mirada de seriedad, solemnidad y de furia que me miraban fijamente

'_**Eras como tu madre una furcia barata y eso serás de mayor viviendo en la calle y pidiendo dinero mientras gimes como una puta guarra, y eso era tu madre y esos serás tú '**_

Sentí como uno de mis latidos atravesara mi pecho de un golpe seco como un puñal quería derramar lágrimas pero no podía en mi cuerpo no había más lágrimas para ese recuerdo, mi padre era un hombre de las cruzadas un templario mi madre una cristiana de fe férrea con el tiempo desearon engendra una vida.

Mi padre quería un hijo pero me tubo a mi desde ese momento el se sintió traicionado _**'Las mujeres no servís para nada **_'Decía constantemente mientras pegaba con el yelmo a mi madre hasta que una noche todo cambio…

Me acuerdo perfectamente, mi cuerpo era pequeño y estaba cubierta de carbón estaba débil no me había alimentado de nada en varios días o quizás una semana subí la mirada y allí estaba el desafiante con los brazos cruzados y negando con la cabeza.

-Muévete-Me ordeno yo había decidido no hablarle más, no mirarle solo obedecer y callar como una niña buena un siervo o una oveja guiada por su pastor que ni se pregunta el porqué de su existencia.

Llegamos a casa esa tarde las nubles tenían un clarísimo color cobrizo como el de la sangre regrese del patio a la habitación donde mis padres dormían allí alce el cuchillo en señal de venganza.

-¡Mami te quiero!-Mis pequeñas manos temblorosa alzaron el cuchillo y se lo clave en el pecho mientras veía como mi madre abría los ojos como dos platos y la sangre broto sin control cuando retire el cuchillo pero ella no hizo ningún movimiento brusco para no despertar a su marido.

Alzo su mano ensangrentada hacia mi cara

-Hija mía ¿ves esto?-Decía mientras hacia una cruz en mi frente con su mano marcándola del rojo-Recuérdalo es el símbolo de la esperanza,el único símbolo que te tienes que fijar -Y lentamente cogió el cuchillo de mi mano y se lo volvió a clavar cerrando los ojos lentamente-Hija mía, gracias por estos años de felicidad junto a ti-Y después dejo de hablar y en su cara era la primera vez que veía sonreír de verdad.

Y al lado de esa figura angelical estaba mi padre, entonces un gran odio recorrió mis venas -Muerte-Pensaba en mis adentros

Me coloque entre su cadera con las piernas abiertas,por fin el final ,al fin veía la luz ,debía morir ¡Se que debía!Pero algo me lo impedía no se que era ¡Dios quería verle muerto!Alce el cuchillo ensangrentado y una amarga sonrisa se dibujo en mis pequeños labios.

-¡Muere!-Grite-He intente clavarle el cuchillo pero desafortunadamente para mí él se despertó

-¡Que haces maldita estúpida!-Mientras agarraba el cuchillo y me lo arrancaba de mis manos. Cerré los ojos y sentí un gran dolor en la mejilla creando un gran ronchón de color rojizo mientras caía inevitablemente contra el suelo.-¡Querida!-Grito al ver el cuerpo ensangrentado de mi madre-¿Querida? Ahora cuando había muerto por tu culpa.

Grite con todas mis fuerzas intentado huir de aquella habitación cuando vi que mi padre desenvainar su espada.

Corrí por el pasillo lo mas rápido que pude esquivando lo mas rápido posible todos los muebles.

-¡Vuelve pequeña cucaracha!-Gritaba una y otra vez,gire a la derecha para huir por la puerta principal pero estaba cerrada me di la vuelta ahí estaba el hecho una furia su cara estaba teñida del color del vino por la rabia y en ese momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron, nunca olvidare esos ojos llenos de sentimientos: Dolor, lastima, sufrimiento, rabia, impotencia y ira era ese mirada fría que hay tras un hecho perfectamente calculado.

-¡No me mates papa!-Dije llorando-¡Por favor!-Hacia tanto tiempo que le llamaba papa y aún así no sirvió de nada camino con su derecha a paso firme gritandome:

**Maldita furcia barata,Maldita sea la madre que te engendro escoria pero no te preocupes hija mia yo Darwin te salvare mandándote con el Señor.**

Yo solo me dedique a ver mis manos ensangrentadas y colocarlas lentamente en mis ojos esperando el momento final luego no recuerdo nada mas.

Abrí los ojos lentamente había un extraño en mi habitáculo llevaba un cuchillo en la mano ¿Iba a matarme?

Mira que fácil esta drogado-Dijo riéndose de mi pero no pude responder el Hachís me lo impedía y solo una risa salio de mi garganta detrás suyo estaba aquel hombre que había salvado movió su muñeca y de ahí salio una hoja oculta se que aquel chico grito que hizo que mi agresor se diera la vuelta para poder matarlo la sangre broto de su cuello salpicando la túnica blanca ''Maldita furcia barata" Surgió de la nada.

¿Que clase de hombre era capaz de arrancar con tanta facilidad una vida humana?¿Acaso no tenia conciencia?¿Acaso odia a cualquier persona?¿Como era capaz de asesinar y luego ignorar el cadáver?Fue directamente a la cachimba de Hachís y dio una gran calada pude observar como sus facciones se relajaban casi al instante entonces lo entendí todo, un hombre con una túnica blanca que le tapaba la cara que le daba igual matar a un hombre que a cincuenta y que necesitaba el Hachís para concentrase en la batalla solo había una descripción para ese hombre "Assassins"

Me agarro de la cintura y me subió a su hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas y trepo por la ventana ,intente hablar pero no me salio palabra


End file.
